Edwin gets a date
by esamer90
Summary: Edwin finally gets a date


EDWIN GETS A DATE

Edwin: Good morning everyone

Everyone: Good morning Edwin

Nora: You seem really happy this morning. Why's that?

Edwin: Well the E-man has a date tonight

Derek:A date? you?

Edwin: Ya mr.

Derek: Oh this is gonna be hillarious

Nora: Derek!

George: Derek now be nice to your brother, im sure you were excited when u had your first date.

Derek: Ya but I was good looking

Casey: So where are you taking her

Edwin: Smelly nelly's

Derek: Oh no your not

Edwin: Why not?

Derek: I work there which means your not gonna have a date there and embarass me.

Nora: Don't listen to him Edwin you can go where ever you like

Lizzie: Who is she

Edwin: Only the pretiest girl in school, Kelly Leaner

Derek: How did you manage to get a date with her?

Edwin: I asked her last night

Casey: Good for you Edwin.

Edwin: This is gonna be the best night of my life

Derek: Ya we'll see about that

(afternoon, after school ends, Edwin comes home and finds derek casey and george on the coach)

Casey: So Edwin, did you see kelly

Edwin: You can say that

Casey: What do you mean?

Edwin: Ya she cancelled

Derek: HaHaHaHa

George: Derek!

Casey:Why did she cancell

Edwin: Her grandmother is coming into town for the weekend and she has to stay and see her

Derek: Or she finally found her brain and relised what a loser you are.

Casey: Derek!

Edwin: Thanks alot Derek. (Walks off with a frown on his face)

George: Derek that was a little too mean

(Casey gives him a look)

George: I mean that was really mean

Derek: Sorry but the kid has to relise hes not gettin a date

(Edwin's room, Edwin is on the bed)

Edwin: So youre grandmother is not comin untill next week?

(Derek walks in listening)

Edwin:Awsome! Ok ill see you in a little bit!

Derek: So she lost her brain again?

Edwin: Shut up Derek! I'm really happy and i dont need you to bum me out

Derek: Well you can have a blast but plaese and I mean please dont talk to me at smelly nelly's

Edwin: Deal, but promise you wont do anything like, i dont know, humiliate me

Derek: I promise

(Down Stairs the girls lizze casey marti and nora are on the table when Edwin walks in)

Nora: So Edwin, when are you leaving

Edwin: In like a half hour. Could you drop me off.

Nora: Absolutley

Marti: Yay Edwin has a date

(Edwin smiles)

Casey: you better not date bimbos like Derek does

Lizzie: Ya and dont make out with them on your first date

Edwin: Don't worry guys. I got it all settled

Nora: So what are you planing to talk about it?

Edwin: I don't know

Casey: Edwin you cant go on a date without a thorough plan on what youre gonna discuss

Edwin: Um ok

Casey: Here write this down

(He takes a pen and writes it on his hand)

Casey: Talk about sports or poltical events

Lizzie: Talk about movies

Nora: Talk about video games

Marti: Talk about princess'

(Edwin reads from palm)

Edwin: Ok sports, politics, movies, video games, and princess'

(Later at Smelly nelly's)

Edwin: So Kelly, What sports do you like?

Kelly: um im not really into sports that much

Edwin: but did you see the hockey game last night? They kept hitting and hitting eachother and this one guy...

(She gives him a wierd look)

Edwin: Um who do you want to be for senator?

Kelly: I really dont care

Edwin: You dont care about who will help our economy and stabilize theis place?

Kelly: No

Edwin: Oh um (looks at palm) Movies! Whats youre favirote movie

Kelly: I only watch old black and white movies

Edwin: Oh that sucks

Kelly: What?

Edwin: I mean thats cool (looks at his palm in confusion) Um what about videos?

Kelly: huh?

Edwin Video names?

Kelly: Video names?

Edwin: uh (looks at his palm desperatley) I mean videoooo... Gmes! Video Games

Kelly: There immature

Edwin: Ah um princess'

(she gives him a wierd look)

Edwin: Ill be right back

(Rushes to Derek)

Edwin: I need your help

Derek: Whoa there I thought we had an agreement

Edwin: Ya but this is an emergency!

Derek: Ok spill it

Edwin: Alrite I;ve talked to her about everything possible even princess'

Derek: Princess'

Edwin: Marti

Derek: Oh, well talk to her about girl stuff

Edwin: Like what?

Derek: Like make up or fashion

Edwin: Alrite thanks Derek

Derek: Youre welcome

(Edwin rushes back to kelly)

Edwin: So kelly do you like fashion?

Kelly: Not really

(Edwin has a tired mad face on)

(Now Edwin comes home)

Nora: So how was it Edwin?

Edwin: Terrible. She didnt even want to talk fashion

Casey: Wow it went that far

Edwin: Ya and now im bumed out

Derek: Hey atleast you got a date

Edwin: Ya Edwin Ventury just went to a date!


End file.
